


Welcome to Trollstopia!

by ploopymetaphor



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Other, missing Barb cause yeah, sad times :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploopymetaphor/pseuds/ploopymetaphor
Summary: Poppy is a little disappointed that Queen Barb, the queen of the hard rock trolls, could unfortunately not make it to her trollstopia celebration/get together. But she's gotta make the most of it, right?
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 12





	Welcome to Trollstopia!

"...what? She's not coming?" The disappointment really showed in Poppy's tone, and the new purple-ish rock troll gave a small nod, "well, yeah. She's kinda busy at the moment..she really wishes she could come, but.." she rock troll looked off to the side, and Poppy only sighed, and then a smile appeared on her face as she read Barb's handwriting over and over again, scanning the letter as if there was some sort of morse code behind it.   
  
The other rock troll looked way different than any of the other rock trolls Poppy had ever seen, ever. It was surprising from how different she was. From her weird car, to her hairstyle and the way she spoke. Poppy didn't mind it though, but.. She looked at the piece of parchment again, then she drove her attention to the purple rock troll, who was awkwardly standing there. Whistling a small tune of one of Barb's songs, and she always liked to admit, Poppy knew all of her songs by heart.  
  
She smiled, "...that's just fine. I don't mind. I can see why she's busy, especially since Delta won't be coming any time soon either, so.." she looked off to the side and then sighed, then rocked on her heels, then the mysterious rock troll cleared her throat, "well, I can at least tell her you miss 'er, that'll be sure to cheer her up!" Poppy frowned, "she's upset? Is she upset with m-" The purple rock troll giggled, "of course she isn't! She talks about you all. the. time!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to know you miss her and everything." The rock troll beamed, and Poppy stood there like an idiot that just fell off of a ball while she was trying to balance. Poppy sighed, "is there any way I could visit her some time soon..?" The purple rock troll raised an eyebrow and fanned her hand around, "I'm sure you'll get yer chance. As the queen of hard rock, you gotta make sure what yer doin' is right for yer kingdom and all that.."  
  
Poppy nodded and gave a breathless chuckle, "yup, I know how that feels.." she looked over behind her, to the sea of pop trolls who were talking to some of the techno trolls that had arrived for Poppy's trollstopia celebration. Then Poppy looked back at the rock troll and smiled, "so...I'm Poppy, well, you probably know that, since Barb sent you, and you're like, a part of another kingdom, and stuff.."  
  
The rock troll gave a small cackle, and Poppy blinked at her, "I'm Valery, or Val. I don't give a--crap, about what you call me.." Poppy smiled, "nice save there, almost said something you weren't supposed to!" She beamed, and then she turned towards the sea of mixed trolls and pointed with her arms, kind of like a ring master or something of that sort.  
  
  
_**"Welcome to Trollstopia!"**_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! 
> 
> Sorry this was a little short. I liked this overall, and it was pretty good! 
> 
> Valery, or Val, is the new hard rock troll in the trollstopia trailer, and on the poster. If you haven't looked at it! (At least that's what I've been hearing from certain trolls fans). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
